Garlic Jr.
|Race=Makyan |FamConnect= Garlic (father) Ginger (henchman) Nicky (henchman) Sansho (henchman) Spice (henchman) Vinegar (henchman) Salt (henchman) Mustard (henchman) }} Garlic Jr. (ガーリック・ジュニア, Gaarikku Jyunia) is a Makyan from the Dragon Ball Z series and was the antagonist in the first Dragon Ball Z film, Dead Zone. His father was imprisoned by Kami in the realm of darkness, leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge. Though defeated in Dead Zone, he later reappears in the anime in the gap between the Frieza and Trunks Sagas, and battles once more against the combined efforts of Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. The puns on the names of Garlic Jr. and those affiliated with him are fairly straight-forward; in this case they are all derivatives of spices. Storyline Dead Zone A squat and off-putting looking dwarf of a demon, Garlic Jr. is the only villain in the ''Dragon Ball'' series ever successfully granted eternal life by the Dragon Balls (with the exception of Frieza in an alternate ending in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai), which his trio of lackeys, Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho, had gathered from around the globe. In the process, they kidnapped Gohan for the Four-Star ball sewn onto his cap and hurt Chi-Chi, thus earning the ire of Goku. While Gohan was being held captive, Garlic Jr. senses his power and decides to make Gohan his disciple. Delirious with joy after the granting of his wish, Garlic Jr. is then accosted by Goku and Kami, and resolves to settle an old score with the latter. Many ages ago, it was Kami who defeated his father, Garlic, for the throne of Guardian, vanquishing him and his demon hordes as a result. Now fearing nothing thanks to his newfound immortality, Garlic's son intended to return the favor. While Garlic Jr. is preoccupied making good his grudge with Kami, Goku engages his minions, who bulk-up twice their size in the ensuing battle. Not long after Krillin and Piccolo (who had survived an earlier attack by the villain's underlings) make their appearance, and the three henchmen meet an early end. Piccolo sends Sansho flying into the ceiling then fries him with a ki blast for a painful death. Goku kills Nicky and Ginger with one directed Kamehameha, blowing them up into each other. Beset now by the combined might of Earth's greatest fighters, Garlic Jr. goes from miniature to gigantic, shifting into a brutish second form able to handle both Goku and Piccolo at once. It is a back-and-forth confrontation; being immortal, the heroes can do no real damage to Garlic Jr., and Goku and Piccolo are too resilient to fall to any of the monster's attacks. Livid, Garlic Jr. opens up the portal known as the Dead Zone, intending to suck his enemies into a void, whence they could never return. Upon seeing his father and friends in danger, the power latent within Gohan explodes, and enraged, he attacks and overwhelms an awed Garlic Jr. While he might live forever, Garlic Jr.'s powers are finite, and Gohan knocks him into his own vortex to be trapped for all of eternity. Garlic Jr. Saga Years later, Garlic Jr. escapes imprisonment after the source of his power, the Makyo Star, comes close in axis to Earth. Garlic Jr. gathers his team of demon henchmen, the Spice Boys. The Monarchs include Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. Garlic Jr. then schemes to take control of Earth's population by use of the Black Water Mist, which caused those who breathed it in to become mindless demon slaves under his rule. If kept unchecked, the Black Water Mist's effects would be irreversible after twenty-four hours. When Kami and Mr. Popo investigate, they are captured, shrunk down, and trapped in glass bottles by Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. With only Gohan and Krillin left to fight for Earth, Garlic Jr. and his cronies have a decisive advantage, especially since Piccolo was now a brainwashed servant under Garlic Jr.'s control. Another complicating matter was the Makyo Star - orbiting ever closer towards Earth, it served to amplify Garlic Jr. and his henchmen's already considerable power. A fight ensues in Kami's Lookout between Gohan, Krillin, and the Spice Boys. When Krillin is damaged in the fight, Gohan powers up and obliterates Mustard and Salt with extremely powerful blasts. At this point, Piccolo is seen to be a rival and has presumably been turned into a slave of Garlic Jr. As Piccolo begins to attack Gohan, Krillin tries to intervene, only to be bitten by Piccolo and be taken over by the Black Water Mist himself. However, this is all a ruse. When Piccolo - who was immune to the Black Water Mist all along - bit Krillin, he told him to act as if he was possessed as well, so they could get in arm's reach of the bottles containing Kami and Mr. Popo. Krillin and Piccolo begin their assault against Gohan, and when Garlic Jr. tires of the show and instructs them to finish him off, they instead smash the bottles, releasing them both. With the advantage and hostages lost, Garlic Jr. again converts to his second form. Spice and Vinegar also pump up their bodies thanks to the power of Makyo Star. At the same time, Kami and Mr. Popo make their way into the inside of the lookout, to use the Sacred Water to reverse the effects of the Black Water Mist. En route to the opening at the bottom of the lookout (where all the four winds of Earth blow), they must pass through the Shinsenkai (essentially a graveyard for former Kami), where the spirits of the former Guardians confront Kami and begin to assail him. Above, Piccolo (who is linked to Kami) starts to lose strength as a result of the beating, and Garlic Jr. gains the upper-hand. In the meantime, Spice and Vinegar manage to topple Krillin with ease and this ignites Gohan's anger once more, resulting in a chaotic battle between Gohan and the two henchmen at the same time. Gohan releases a seismic two-sided blast, which makes both Spice and Vinegar explode at the same time in midair. As the battle progresses, Garlic Jr. reopens the Dead Zone, with Kami and Mr. Popo successfully being granted access to the Sacred Water and nullifying the Black Water Mist's effect on Earth. No longer handicapped by Kami's pain, Piccolo regains the ability to fight, and he and Krillin fly up to meet Garlic Jr. and distract him. Gohan then fires a powerful Masenko into Makyo Star, destroying it and leaving an emaciated and powerless Garlic Jr. to fall prey to his Dead Zone once again, this time with no hope for return, doomed to spend an eternity in complete nothingness. Techniques and special abilities *'Belly Blast' – An energy blast similar to Death Impact, shot from the belly. *'Dead Zone' – Garlic Jr. opens the Dead Zone, and shoots it at the foe, ensnaring them for some seconds. Then, it explodes, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Death Impact' – A Full Power Energy Wave shot from the hand. *'Eye Laser' – Powerful energy laser generated from the eyes. *'Finger Beam' – A charged, thin energy beam shot from the finger. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Balls' – Garlic Jr. launches an energy ball from each hands before firing a third, powerful ball from both hands. *'Immortality' – The ability to live forever and not be killed, this ability was granted to him by Shenron. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects. Garlic Jr. used this technique to create a throne in Kami's Lookout similar to the one he had in his own fortress. Video game appearances Garlic Jr. made his first appearance in a video game as a boss in ''Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan. Although he is absent from the ''Legacy of Goku'' series (his saga being skipped), in The Legacy of Goku II, Gohan notes that many animals are still affected by the Black Water Mist showing that the Garlic Jr. Saga indeed happened. Garlic Jr. is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Tenkaichi 3, available in both his base and post-transformation forms. In those video games, Garlic Jr. is given quotes such as "Garlic time!" when he is tagged into the arena, "Garlic out!" when he flees, and "This is the power of garlic!" when he wins a fight in base form. Garlic Jr.'s Ultimate Blast is the Dead Zone, however he uses it a bit differently; instead of projecting the portal for an opponent to get sucked into, he actually throws it at his enemy, trapping the enemy inside it temporarily and exploding as it takes a large amount of the victim's health. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Akira Kamiya (Movie 1), Shigeru Chiba (Garlic Jr. Saga) *Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Dub: Salvador Delgado *Brazilian Dub: Emerson Caperbat *German Dub: Thomas Petruo *Portuguese Dub: 'Vítor Rocha '(Movie 1), 'João Loy '(Garlic Jr. Saga) Trivia *Garlic Jr. is the only villain, outside of Dragon Ball GT, to not be in Akira Toriyama's original manga, yet still have an entire saga named after him. He is a brainchild of Toei Animation. *Garlic Jr. can apparently heal any hole made in his stomach, as shown in "The World Awakens" (most likely due to his immortality). *In "The Heavens Tremble", Garlic Jr. said that he had been imprisoned in the Dead Zone for ten years. However, Gohan (who was responsible for sealing him in the Dead Zone) was only four or five years old at the time, and was younger than fourteen in the episode, though it could be explained by the time moving differently in the Dead Zone. *Garlic Jr.'s fangs make him look like a vampire, which is likely a play on the name "Garlic". *In the English dub of the episode "Call for Restoration", Garlic Jr., who had just escaped the Dead Zone, refers to Piccolo as a Namek. However, Piccolo (and Kami) weren't aware of their heritage until after Garlic Jr. was trapped in the Dead Zone. How Garlic Jr. came to learn this fact while in the Dead Zone is not explained. *In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. makes various comments referring to Baseball. When Krillin's Kamehameha curves upward in front of him, Garlic Jr. says "What a curve ball." When he beats Piccolo, Garlic Jr. says "Strike three, you're out." *Garlic Jr. looks a little like Emperor Pilaf. Oddly enough, Garlic Jr. is voiced by Chuck Huber, who also voices Pilaf in the FUNimation Dub as well as Shigeru Chiba, who voiced the same characters in the Japanese version. (Shigeru only voiced Garlic Jr. in the anime, not the movie) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Makyans Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Filler characters